


Ticking Away (#51 Watch)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth knows she should be used to nights like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking Away (#51 Watch)

It’s late and the house is still. Elizabeth can hear her watch as it ticks on the bedside table. The glowing clock behind it tells her it’s three.

Peter isn’t home. She knew he wouldn’t be. The current case revolves around clubs and the nocturnal youth that inhabit them.

She knows she should be used to nights like this. Most of the time she is but there are some nights when she’s on edge and as she listens to the seconds tick by it’s all she can do not to pick up the phone so she can hear Peter’s voice.


End file.
